Liana
by flyinghigh808
Summary: Liana, a playful and mischevious 16 year old, finds out that her family has a secret, one that will change her life entirely.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Ella Enchanted or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Liana**

_Prologue_

I smiled to myself as I looked out my bedroom window. It was truly beautiful outside. The flowers were just now blooming, and there was the gorgeous sunshine of an early afternoon in spring that dazzled my eyes. Mama and Papa would be home soon, and then we'd have dinner and go out for a ride in the meadow behind our manor. Everything would be just like old times.

I couldn't wait to tell them about how I'd beaten Eric at fencing, or how I'm now learning Gnomic, and I'd found a new fort behind the willow tree earlier this month! There sure were lots of things to tell them since I hadn't seen them since my seventh birthday a year ago. I hoped they'd bring me lots of pretty things from Ayorthia, where they had stayed for a year.

"Where has that child gotten to? LIANA?!" I heard the scream from my nanny, Addy. I must be in big trouble or she wouldn't be screaming. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be downstairs, all dressed up with my best blue ribbon in my hair. I quickly scanned my room for the bow. I scurried fell on my lavish four poster bed, lifted and lifted the mattress up.

"Aha!" I whispered to myself. I swiftly pulled up my hair and tied it. _There, that would have to do_, I thought to myself, examining my appearance in the mirror on my wall. My tight ebony curls framed my distinct face. Mama always said I had "high cheek bones, full lips, and big eyes." I think that's a compliment, but I always thought my head was too big for my body.

"There you are, you minx! Why do you _always_ have to make trouble on the most inconvenient days?" Addy, my nanny, had appeared in the doorway, huffing and puffing in all her glory. She had a normally kind face, and gray hair that was always pulled up in a bun. Today it looked extremely tight, and her eyes blazed and flashed. I swear I saw steam come out of her ears. "Why are you always so inconvenient?" she asked again. I didn't know what convenient meant, and she looked to mad to ask anyway, so I didn't say anything. "Your parents will be here in less than fifteen minutes! Why are you standing there blankly? Get downstairs!"

She disappeared from the doorway and I could hear her running down the stairs, shouting orders to the servants. I took one quick look at my mirror, thinking _I'm not going to get any better looking standing here . . ._, and scurried downstairs to wait for my parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was toying with my hair when the messenger rode up. I had been standing outside in the courtyard with the whole staff waiting for their arrival for so long I could no longer feel my feet. We had been waiting and waiting, but no one ever showed up.

"Madame?" the messenger said stiffly, talking to Addy. "Message from the Lord Aimond of Ayorthia who sends his best wishes." And then he rode off. Addy quickly opened the letter before gasping and dropping it to the ground, tears pouring silently down her round cheeks. I picked it up, and though I couldn't read it, I got the idea. My parents were gone, and not coming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fiction, and it's got kind of lame plot . . . but it'll get better. PLEASE REVIEW!!

amelia


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: THE SUMMARY HAS CHANGED!!! I'm sorry if this story is now heading in a different direction than you wanted it to, but that idea is now a different story. See my profile _The Necklace_.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Light from the torches flickered on the stone walls of the cellar. A hooded man stood in the shadows, waiting. A door opened, seemingly far away, and footsteps could be heard on the steps leading to the underground room. Another, somewhat shorter, figure appeared and stood facing the hooded man.

"What news do you bring me, Dumont?" asked the new man.

"News that will greatly satisfy you, Counselor," said the hooded person, "they are dead. The only threat is gone, as well as the secret. There is no one to reveal it now."

"And the chest, has it been found?"

The hooded man shifted slightly, and his next words were shaky and hesitant. "No, Counselor, we haven't found it. I've sent parties looking though."

"That was the other part of our bargain, Dumont. I spared your life, you fulfilled this little task. It is but a chest, and you are an accomplished thief. How hard would it be to find?" the shorter man asked. His tone was icy and threatening.

"I-it will be found," the hooded man stammered. "I will find it myself, Coun—"

"You will, I will make sure of that. One last question, Dumont," the second man said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "were there any kin?" Silence. "Well?"

"N-no, there wasn't." The man lied.

"Well, Dumont, you have done one thing right. That still leaves the matter of this chest. It must be found if you wish to get paid. Remember, I am the reason you are alive today, do not displease me, Dumont," said the shorter man. He turned on his heel and marched up the stairs again, opened the door and was gone. The hooded man shivered, flipped his cloak, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Rain poured down onto the forest ground as if great buckets were being emptied constantly overhead. This, however, didn't faze Dumont. He was digging as if his life depended on it (which is funny, because it did). He was almost five feet into the ground when his shovel hit something hard. Dumont used his hands to dig up the earth surrounding a small box, barely as long as his foot.

It was a chest, a simple one, engraved with a seal and the letters LL. Cheering, he pulled it out of the hole and climbed onto firm ground. He piled dirt back into the hole, making sure there was no way to tell someone had been there. Dumont called his horse, strapped the little chest safely to it, and then mounted. Smiling, he galloped away. The Counselor would be pleased.

* * *

The eighth anniversary of my parents' deaths was cold and dark (though it was still before sunrise). _How ironic,_ I thought as I pulled a simple gown over my head. _Thank goodness Addy kept the fire going all night, I would've frozen without it. _I stepped into the hallway and knocked on my brother, Eric's door.

"One minute, Lee," came his voice from the other side of the door. I slumped against the wall, waiting. Nothing had changed since that day except for me and Eric. We had gotten older. My tight curls had turned into loose waves, and Eric had grown taller. I had to admit he was quite handsome with his roguish face and messy dirty-blonde hair. Maybe. "Okay, lets go."

Eric and I slipped quietly from the house and into the stables. I saddled my mare, Dixie, and rode off down the slope into the meadow behind our manor, Eric not far behind on Lance. We did this every year on our parents' death-day. For some reason, being alone to watch the sunrise made everything feel better. Today the meadow was filled with fog making it look eerie and forboding. As usual we stopped at the old willow tree to sit and watch the sun slowly creep up over the hills. It was cold, and despite the blanket Eric and I were sharing my teeth chattered.

"Do you remember them?" Eric asked suddenly.

"Not much," I answered, deep in thought. "Your two years older than me, don't you remember them at all?"

"Of course I do," he answered, somewhat defensively. "I remember Mother the most. You look a lot like her, except her eyes were brown and yours are blue. Dad was never home, so I don't remember him much." I could see the hint of tears in his eyes.

"C'mon, grown men don't cry!" I said, playfully punching his arm. A phantom of a smile played on his lips before he sighed. "I know, I miss them too," I said softly, placing my head on his shoulder. And so we sat there, watching the sun slowly emerge bringing with it the oranges, yellows, purples, and pinks of a beautiful sunrise.

I thought about everything that had happened since our parents had died. Addy was left as our guardian in my father's will, so she watched over us. Eric and I both inherited small fortunes that were enough to get us food and clothes, though many servants had to be dismissed. We had managed, though Addy just barely. She was old; I hate to admit it.

When the sun was fully risen, both Eric and I kneeled in silent prayer for out parents, hoping that they were safe wherever they were now.

It was as we were returning we realized that something was wrong. Smoke was rising in great billowing puffs from our house. Orange flames licked out through the windows. Our manor was on fire.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's another short chapter, but I had to post something since it had been such a long time! If you are highly confused, I'm really sorry! Things will explain themselves later. A question for you: am I including enough detail? What should I change?

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are very much appreciated!

amelia


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: ok wow this is SOOOOO overdue. but guess what? my writers block is officially GONE and i know where i'm going w/ this story! abso-fabulously-lutely! and look out cuz i'm coming out w/ a new story, but its gonna be in the Fairy Tales section. its gonna be my funny story (or at least my attempt at one) but whatever, check it out! ok yeah stop reading this, start reading the story!

* * *

_**Moving On**_

_" Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Unknown_

It was Eric that took the job of hero.

"Come on! Addy might still be in there!" he shouted in my ear. I felt his firm grip on my arm as he half dragged-half carried me up the slope towards the flames. By the time we were within ten feet of the house a sickening gust of smoke engulfed me making it practically impossible to breathe. I was slowly shaking myself out of my reverie.

"Eric, you search the downstairs, I'll check the upstairs. Hurry! The walls are going to cave in at any moment!" I cried over the sounds of breaking glass and crackling wood from inside. Eric thrust open the back door and a huge smoke cloud billowed out, but he and I charged on. Once inside the house instinct overcame my other senses. I scrambled past Eric, and made my way down the hall and to the stairs.

Looking up at the stairs wasn't promising. They looked as if they were about to collapse, but I knew I had to try. I decided that running up them would be best (stupid, I know, but what else was I going to do?) and surprisingly I made it. Once atop them things became more complicated. It was now obvious that the fire had started up here. It became so hot that my vision blurred. But I couldn't just stand there, I had to find Addy.

Making your way through a burning building isn't something that I would recommend when you haven't yet eaten breakfast. Ashes were flying into my mouth and down my throat to burn my stomach, making it churn. I made my way across the upstairs hall, looking into each blazing room and coughing. I passed Eric's room first. It was in complete ruin.

"ADDY?" I yelled over the crackling of flame. There was no answer, so I continued on. Down the hall was my room, this I knew. When I reached it, I saw (through hole in the door) a crumpled figure lying unconscious on the floor just behind it. The remains of the door were the only things that remained in my way. Backing up, I threw myself full force into the door. It broke into splinters that I could feel sticking into my arms. "Addy!" I cried, rushing over to her. I had to act fast, the house seemed as though it would cave in around us. Using what seemed like my last ounce of strength and adrenaline, I swung her over my back just as the floor caved in.

I landed in a heap on the ground, Addy next to me. The last thing I remember thinking was that I was such an idiot, and the figure above me should just let me die in peace.

* * *

"… You just found her in time. I really don't know how to thank you." 

"I just wanted to help, really. She should be alright now."

My eyes flew open. The first thing I felt was considerable pain. I could have sworn I had awoken just after getting run over by a carriage with a huge boulder inside it. My head felt as though it had grown quite a bit, but the skin had stayed tight over it. Burns, I supposed. The next thing I felt was anger. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? The next and last thing I felt was—

"ERIC!" I screamed with relief. I had never been so happy to see that face, which was sitting next to me, in my life. I sat up so fast that blood pounded into my brain, causing my vision to cloud for a few moments. Then I reached over and hugged him.

He hugged me back, whispering, "Geez, Liana, I'm alright." While he hugged me, I took in my surroundings. It seemed as if I was behind our house in the meadow. I was sitting on the blanket Eric and I had shared during our excursion this morning. Above us on the hill sat the smoldering remains of our house. I felt a lump in my throat as I gazed upon them, but quickly switched my gaze to the person kneeling over me.

He was a boy, about my age, with short blond hair and a broad face. He had the air of authority and great ability. Eric released me and stood up next to him. I decided to be blunt.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy smiled.

"Tristan. And you are very, very weak. Lay back down or you'll make that headache worse." I opened my mouth to protest but a glare from Eric made me do what Tristan said.

"Tristan saw what was happening and came to rescue you." Eric said, putting emphasis on the word rescue. This, of course, had the effect he had hoped for.

I glowered at him and declared, "I didn't NEED rescuing. I was fine."

"You were about dead when I found you! There was no way you could get up. Half the house was on top of your legs." Tristan said defensively.

"Well I was all set to die and you just went and totally ruined that for me." I knew I was being unreasonable, but I honestly hate being saved. I'm not helpless, I can save myself! Most of the time. "So, where's Addy?"

Eric seemed suddenly uncomfortable, and a pained look crossed his eyes. "Liana, no one blames you, really, you did all you could. Tristan, well, he tried too. She was already gone."

It took a minute for Eric's words to connect with my brain. A whirlwind of feelings collided inside my heart. First was the feeling of loss. Addy was gone, she wasn't coming back. She wouldn't be there when I woke up in the mornings, she wouldn't be there when I woke up in the mornings, smiling, laughing . . . but most of all loving. She was like a mother to me, and just like my real mother, she was gone. Gone before I fully understood what was happening, before I could comprehend. All I had now was the memories in my heart.

Next was the feeling of guilt. She was in my hands! I had her, why oh why did I have to fall! She's dead, gone, because of me. Me! My selfish, irresponsible, self. Where was I when the house started on fire?

I should have been there, I should have helped her, done something--

"Hey, Li, there was nothing you could do. Okay? No one blames you," Eric said, softly. He knelt downto helped me to my feet, but I turned away from him. A single tear was making its way down my cheek, cutting through the ash and soot that wascovering it. I brushed it away, reprimanding myself. _Pull yourself together_, I thought, scoldingly.

"I know that," I said in reply to Eric, finally taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up. "So . . . what do we do now?"

It had only just occured to me that we were without a home. Where would we go? We didn't have any relatives nearby. And how would we get wherever we decided to go? Had the stables been burned as well?

"I've been thinking about that. Do you remember how Addy always talked about the woodsman our parents used to know? Bruan, I think his name was. I remember visiting him when I was little, and he used to be a very close friend of our parents. He's only a few days of riding away."

"Yes! I remember him. He used to be a swordsman, right?" I asked.

"I think so. He lives just a fathom or so away from Knoxville. If we're going to leave, we should go now." Eric stated.

"Well, I can come with, then. I'm headed that way," Tristan put in. His voice made me jump; I had forgotten that he was there.

"What? No, we don't need you. Why would you want to come anyway?" I spat. He was so . . . so . . . argh! I don't know, I just didn't like him.

"I'm very talented with a sword, and with all the rogues and such on the road, I might be useful."

"So is Eric! He's a wonderful swordsman and I'm good with a bow and arrow. We've no need for you!" I shot back.

"Liana, if Tristan is heading that way anyhow, maybe he should tag along. You and I are only two people--" Eric cut in.

"And three is better?" I said stubbornly. Why was Eric on his side? We didn't even know this man! He could be a murderer, or a rapist, or something just as terribly dreadful!

"Well, he did save you."

I looked at Eric, fuming. That comment had been way below the belt. "Fine," I said. "Well then, let's go. We needn't be wasting time here."

And with that I stormed off towards the stables. This would be a long journey . . .

* * *

One last word  
Well, how about that? it's still somewhat short, i know, but i had to update. another one will be coming soon. 

thanx to all my wonderful reviewers, i hope u review again--**magicmunchkin, enchantedl, Lela-of-Bast, ElvenSilver, CaptainFantastic, fairypixie3, scooby-doo-poo, and my lovely sis, romancewithexplosions.**

i hope ur all having lovely summers!

amelia


End file.
